Rolling The Dice
by Dallys-Dream-Girl
Summary: Life is Your One Oppourtuinity, Your Chance To Shine! But For Catherine Preecily That Chance Is Ancient History Written In A Text Book, Or Is It? She lands herself In Tulsa after Crashes and Confusion. And so she discovers Friends, Fights, and Flirting!
1. The New Beggining

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. Ok the first chapter/s will be about Catherine herself and about like how she got here etc. But hang in there I promise you will get your guys! And the person's Point of View (POV) Changes throughout the book. But I will write down whose POV it is, at the start. And if you could review that would be terrific: ) Hannah.

**Catherine's POV**

I slowly made my way down the school halls of Tulsa's Water Creek Secondary School.

The bell had rung 5minutes before so the halls were empty and quiet. It was like an old Western movie when the streets go bare, I was half expecting a dust ball to roll by and complete the scene!

The schools dean, Mr Marcus was walking at my side. He was staring at me as if I was from another millennium. I didn't think I looked that strange. I had two different coloured eyes. One was a Dark Piercing Green and the other Crystal Navy Blue. I also had Light Brown hair (which was tied up into a pony tail), a scar that lead from the left side of my neck to my left shoulder (which I usually covered up with my jacket), and all the other features a girl usually had.

I re thought the matter and thought maybe it was my clothes he found offensive. Blue Washed out Tight Jeans, A white shirt, a denim jacket and a pair of Navy Connies. That was casual to me and when I was coming into the school I saw other girls wearing a similar thing so it couldn't be that.

But somehow I had a gut feeling that it was not my clothes that Mr Marcus was judging me by but it was by my background.

My permanent record was against me I would admit but this guys who had known me for less than 10minutes had no right to judge me.

"Catherine Preeciley" Mr Marcus had read out earlier when we were sitting is his office. "Expelled twice + Suspended 4 times for various school offences" Out of the 5 page report the foster care institution has sent over to apply me into schooling he spotted that sentence first. He was like a human radar that found all the bad things about a person but never bothered to look for the good.

The school offences weren't even my fault. They we either a massive misunderstanding or my so called friends letting me take the blame for their mistakes. And Mr Marcus hadn't even taken into consideration the fact that that same month my family and I ha been in a head on collision with a delivery truck. I was in a coma for 3weeks and when I awoke I found out that my parents had passed away. Their injuries were too serious and they couldn't be revived.

So it was me, alone taking on the world one step at a time. When I finally got out of hospital I was welcomed into the wonderful world of foster care-To cut it short no one wants a 14 year old adolescent in their house or in their neighbourhood for that matter.

So after 6months of having unsuccessful adoption attempts I was transferred from the Big City foster care institute to the smaller one just on the outskirts of Tulsa. I don't why I was moved maybe that got sick of me?

"Catherine are you paying attention!"

I awoke from my daydream and heard Mr Marcus scorn at me.

"Yes Sir" I replied in a casual tone. He looked at me and then continued.

"Now, here is your school folio. Inside you will find your school map, locker combination, schedule and other information on the school. Your locker is located her, number 326."

Mr Marcus pointed to the row of lockers beside us.

"You will find all your books and school equipment inside Session 1&2 should have more than an hour left so I will leave you to organise you things and make your way to class."

Before I could ask a question he turned and walked away aster than I had seen before.

After numerous attempts I finally opened my locker, organised my things as was ready to find my class. My schedule said I had double math. Such a welcoming subject for a first day at school. A checked with my school map and it said that my class was just down the stairs to my right and through the door. I shut my locker and began to walk.

When I reached the door I stood there for a few minutes wondering what could be behind it and what it would bring into my life.

I slowly turned the knob and began to make my way in to class.

**Well there we go First Chapter. In the following chapters we will begin to meet the guys and Catherine will start to unravel her new life. Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas I'm all ears: ) Hannah**


	2. The Classmates

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: As promised chapter two! Now we will start to meet some new people and unravel some new things.

**Catherine's POV**

As the door shut behind me (a little to loud than I had expected) I had my new classmates and my new teachers eyes all upon me.

That moment felt like a lifetime to me. It was like time had stopped but although in reality it was only about 10 seconds it was all the time I needed to go over and figure out who belonged where.

The girls up the back half of the classroom were dressed in fancy clothes with manicures and salon hair. And there was the same type of Guys just in front of them wearing clean shirts and white pants.

And then there was a blank row of seats which I didn't understand.

But up the front half of the classroom there were people of a completely different description.

The girls had dark eyeliner and mascara on (I never wore make up except for special occasions and other things) and were dressed similar to me except most of them were in very short skirts and heels instead of jeans.

And once again the guys sat in front of the girls but they wore ripped jeans with switchblades sticking out from their back pockets and white shirts with jackets.

My math teacher, Mr Dellum (all the teachers names were on the schedule I had been given) motioned me to come over.

I gave him the yellow piece of paper which had my details on it. He looked at it and then said

"Welcome to 9th grade mathematics Ms Preeciley. Please take a seat next to Mr Curtis and begin to copy down the work from the board."

He then pointed to a spare seat next in the front row. The boy that he was talking about must have been the one beside it.

He wore ripped jeans, a checked shirt with a white T-Shirt underneath. He face seemed nice. Most of the other boys had a strange expression on it almost frightening but this boy seemed different.

As Mr Dellum turned around and continued to teach the class I walked over and took my seat. The class was just talking and basically not listening to what Mr Dellum it was like he couldn't control them.

The boy began to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Pony-Boy" he said and held out a hand

"Catherine or Preeci" I replied and shook his hand.

"Is it always like this" I asked

"What the class being completely out of control? That happens all the time the teachers get sick of it so they just continue teaching and try to ignore it, if that's possible" he answered

"Well that's one way to solve a problem" I laughed

"So what are we meant to be learning about?" I asked Pony

"Geometry" he said as he wrote down the math rules that Mr Dellum had just placed on the board.

"Math one of my least preferred subjects" I said and began to copy down the work from the board.

I spent the rest of the lesson and rest of the day basically getting to grips with the new school and talking to Pony Boy.

He turned out to be really nice and genuine helping me when I didn't know what to do or where to go. It turned out to be handy as well our lockers we next to each other his number being 325 so it was like having my own tour guide.

By the end of the day I was wiped out. I couldn't wait to get on the bus and get back to the care home and sleep.

I said goodbye to Pony at the end of the day and thanked him for helping me out.

"No problem" he replied

"I'll catch ya tomorrow" and with that we began to walk our separate ways.

**Ok well there's the second chapter hope you liked it. I will try and update as son as possible ok! Keep the reviews coming always ready for feedback!**

**Hannah : )**


	3. The Teaching Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: Ok Chapter Three is up! Now we are going to start unravelling the story a little more. Sorry its short but I will update as soon as I can : )

**Catherine's POV**

I walked out the school doors with my pink and grey backpack draped across one shoulder.

It wasn't a long walk to the bus stop but it was getting dark and I did'nt know my way around yet, all I knew was the street I walked on this morning.

I walked for 1/2 and hour and was faced with dead end after dead end. I tried retracing my steps several times but ever-thing looked the same.

Old Houses that looked nothing like the care home. But i did'nt mind them every one was different and had there own way of life and you just had to accpet that.

I finally thought I was on the right track to the bus stop when I saw this old deep blue Mustang start to trail me. I thought to my self dont turn around and just keep walking, every-thing will be fine. I held onto the strap of my bag and began to walk at a faster pace.

But the car just would not quit. I walked for 2 streets with that car behind me before it started to sped up and I began to run.

I could see the bus stop a little ahead of me but it would'nt do much good now. Then the car stopped and 2 guys hopped out and began to chase me.

Before I knew it I was being tackeled to the ground and being punched.

"Hold up there boys" I heard a girl say. I turned my head around and saw 2 girls getting out of the blue mustang. One was dressed in Pink and the other in yellow. I thought they were going to stop these guys but I was wrong.

"Is this the newbie, the one you were talking about" I heard one of the guys say.

"Yep" I heard the girl dressed in pink reply.

"We just thought we would give you a warm welcome to Tulsa, Greaser" I heard the yellow girls say and she began to circle me.

I tried to get up but I was being pinned to the ground by the guys.

"Greaser? what do you mean?" I asked

"I think you know very well. Your a Greaser. Your the people who have nowhere to go and screw up our social life" said the girl in Pink

"But what I don't under-" I tried to say but was cut of by the girl in yellow -

"Don't play dumb with us, we saw you in class the jeans the jacket your a typical greaser and now its time to face up to what you are"

I finally relised. these people must have been from my classes at school. But what did they want with me. And what did she mean by "time to pay?"

I found out soon enough. I felt the impact of one of the guys fists hit the side of my face and it hurt like crazy.

After that I just felt more punches and kicks coming at me. I thought I felt something break when someone kicked my stomach but was to out of it to notice the pain.

Then just as i thought they were finished one of the girls yelled:

"Here's a broken bottle, I think its time our little friend learnt the full extent of Soc's and their teaching abilitys" She sniggered and then handed the bottle to one of the guys and on waling away kicked me on cheek.

I then felt the glass bottle scrape down the side of my face and neck. In that moment I relised I was going to die. I made a finally attempt to sit up and try to get away but i had no energy left and I was hurting all over, covered in blood.

I then felt a massive blow from one of the guys feet hit my head. I finalised thought this is it and passed out.

**Ok I hope you all liked it! Please review I was thinking of maybe putting in more peoples POV like Pony etc and other people. What do you guys think? Once again any comments or suggestions I would love. Also I would like to thank every-one who has reviewed and I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**Hannah : )**


	4. A Different Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: Ok if you are reading this welcome to Chapter Four! Now I am getting there so be patient. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

**Catherine's POV**

"Hey guys that's Catherine!" I heard a voice yell that sounded familiar.

"Who's Catherine" I heard this guy say.

"She's a girl from my school it was her first day today I helped her get round she's really nice" I heard the familiar voice say once again.

"A bet you helped her get around" A heard another person Laugh.

"No, guys she looks hurt"

I then heard about 7 pairs of feet hurrying toward me.

I tried to move or sit up but I just fell right back down the pain was too much.

"Hold up there sweetie" I heard a guy say. His voice sounded low like he must have been 18 or something. "Don't try to move you'll be ok we'll look after you"

I then felt my head being lifted and replacing the hard ground was something soft.

"What-" I tried to say but was cut off.

"Don't speak you'll be ok save your strength. You've just been jumped" I heard another one of the people say. His voice was also deep maybe 16. By the voices all the people must have been guys.

"Jumped what does that-" Once again I was cut off.

"Nothing for you to worry about now, We'll explain it later now just relax."

I heard the one with the dark voice say.

"Darry, she doesn't look to good. I think she's had a pop bottled bashed over her head." I heard another voice say "It looks like she's been pretty badly beaten."

"Pony run back to the house with Dally and get the first Aid kit out for me. I'll carry her home" I heard the low one say once more." I heard the low voiced person say as he started to put his arms around me.

Forget about these people saying relax. I didn't even know who they were! I'd had enough of them telling me what to do while they did whatever they wanted with me.

I pushed aside the hands of the guy and began to sit up. The pain was horrible but I didn't want to show these people that I needed there help.

I then started to stand on my feet.

"Woh hey we told you to relax your hurt pretty bad you need o re-" I cut off the person who ever was speaking to me and replied:

"No I'm fine don't worry just have to get to the bus stop and home"

I took a few steps and then felt my weight give way beneath me. Luckily someone caught my fall.

"Your not going anywhere, you'll be fine we're the good guys." I heard the person who caught me say. "I'm Darry, well I'll introduce every-one later this is not the place or time first of all we have to get you home"

"I can walk" I said dazed and began to try my attempt again once again I failed and ended up on the ground my head throbbing in pain.

I began to lose Consciousness

I thought to myself "I guess I will have to take these guys word for it and go eith them"

Before I blacked out I felt the warm arms of someone pick me up and begin to walk.

**Ok there was Chapter 4, now I know things are moving a little slow but I'm trying hurry this is my second Chapter in a day so I must be speedy. Guys once again please review cause I need to know what I'm doing wrong and so on and also I love to hear peoples opinions and comments. I will update as soon as possible for you ok. : ) Hannah**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry to interupt the story guys but I really need some feedback from you for the next Chapter! Would you like Dally and Jhonny to be dead or alive? In my Opinion I love them both and would'nt have the heart to kill them but just going to ask you the people who are reading my story out there. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE post what you think as a review for this Chapter ok I would really appreciate it!**

**Also I'm going away for 2 days which means no internet so I am going to write as many Chapters as a can when I'm gone so when I come back and post them you can have more than one to read!**

**: ) Hannah**


	6. Another Authors Note about Jonny & Dally

**Authors Note:**

**Ok I have come to the conclusion that Dally and Jhonny are still Alive. Thanks for every-one who gave me advice. I don't think I could cope with writing about the guys dead! **

**Well I will try and get the next chappies up as soon as I can. If you dont hear me update in the next few days expect at least 3 or 4 chappies when I next update! which will be super soon.**

**Thanks for all you reviews Keep them coming!**

**: ) Hannah**


	7. New People

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: Hi guys I know it's been a while but here is Chappie Number Five! Yey. I hope you guys are liking the story So Far! Remember to Review.

**Catherine's POV**

"Mmmhhm.." I groaned.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a small house lying on a couch in front of a television. I tried to remember back to the night before.

I had been attacked or something by these random people who called themselves Soc's. And they had called me a Greaser? I was still trying to figure out what that had meant but I had no idea.

I was still in the clothes I had worn the day before but they were filthy.

I tried to roll over and sit up but couldn't. I managed to sit up a little bit before my body began to hurt. I looked down and saw that I had bandages rapped around my stomach underneath my white shirt (well not so much white more of a red colour now). I inspected the rest of me and also found I had heaps of cuts and broses all over my face arms, and legs too.

The next thing I knew I heard a screen door slam behind me. I was so surprised I sat bolt upright. Pain seared through my body and I had begun to wish that I hadn't woken up.

Through the door came 7 guys.

I must have had an expression on my face that said: "what the hell is going on" because the older guy from last night said

"It's ok, your safe now how are you feeling?" then came over and began to sit beside me.

At first I was reluctant but then I saw I face I knew.

"Pony?" I said. "What are you doing here and what is going on?"

"You were jumped last night by Soc's. We found you out on the street and bought you back here. Do you remember you were a bit out of it?" Pony replied.

"Yes I think so. But who are the Soc's and who are these people?" I asked once more.

"One thing at a time, first of all these people is my friends & family so there's no need to worry about them they're all good. This here is my oldest brother Darry" He came over and pointed to the older guy sitting next to me.

He had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was very muscular and looked pretty tall.

Pony continued

"Next over here we have Soda my second oldest brother Soda" he pointed to a guy sitting on the couch across the room

Soda was different from his brothers. He reminded me of someone you see on the big screen. He had kind of Dark Gold hair and Brown eyes.

"Sitting next to Soda's, Steve" Pony said "He works with Soda down at the DX station and they've known each other since grade school"

Steve looked a little older than Soda and had thick greasy hair.

"The way those 2 act you would've thought they had been separated at birth!" A guy in a Mickey Mouse shirt said. He was leaning on the door frame. He looked about Six foot and was stocky in build. He had rusty colored hair with sideburns and Grey eyes.

"Ohh and this here would be our regular comedian, Keith Two-Bit Matthews" Pony said

"Just Two-Bit" He said from the door frame.

"And just behind you we have Dally and Jhonny" As Pony said this he motioned for me to turn around.

When I did, I saw a young boy around the same as Pony and an older guy next to him.

The younger one I assumed was Jhonny because Pony had been telling me about him at school. He had dark brown nearly black hair and a few scars on his face.

The Older one on the other hand had a certain feel to him. He had brown hair and had the strangest eyes they seemed cold like he had experienced things that should not be seen.

"So" said Darry. "You didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?"

"Terrific" I said in a near sarcastic voice. "This is really a great way to be welcomed to the neighborhood!"

"It's not that bad once you get used to it" Soda said from the couch.

"So last night those people mentioned something about Greasers and Soc's? What did they mean?" I asked the guys.

"Well" Dally said as he walked around and took a set on the end of the couch. "There are 2 sides to this little neighborhood. The Soc's which are the rich kids. The ones you see riding in expensive cars and wearing all the fancy shit."

"You mean like the ones that jumped me last night" I asked

"Yeah pretty much" said Two-Bit. "Except the older ones will do more than just beat you up if you know what I mean" He said with a laugh.

"But what about Greasers?" I asked "They were calling me that while they were taking shots. I didn't understand?"

"Well Greasers are the people like us" Darry said. "We live on the lower side of town and usually wear jeans and T's. So they might have mistaken you for one."

"They looked familiar from school" I told Pony

"Yes some of the people in our class don't have many welcoming manners towards new people, especially Greasers" He replied.

"If you want to wash up and get changed the bathrooms down the hall to the left" Darry said.

"Thanks" I said. I then stood up difficultly and began to walk towards the hall.

Before I reached the bathroom I turned around and said:

"But I don't have any-thing to change into?"

"There's a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt in there for you" Soda said as he chuckled

"Thanks" I said and continued to walk towards the bathroom.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. As Soda had sad on the bench inside laid a pair of jeans and a blue DX shirt.

I unraveled the bandage from underneath my shirt and looked at my Stomach. It was blue and purple and it looked like I had broken a couple of ribs as well.

I then undressed and hopped into the shower. The hot water ran over my body and made me feel I little better. I washed my hair as well which helped.

When I hopped out I rapped a towel around me and looked at myself in the Mirror. I had a black eye and grazes on my face. It looked pretty bad when it was cleaned up but in truth it wasn't that bad and didn't hurt all that much.

I changed into the jeans and DX shirt. The jeans were baggy so I used the belt I had worn yesterday. It had a little blood on it but would have to do. And the DX shirt was very long so I tied the bottom buttons up into a knot so that it hung just over the jeans. I then put my converses back on. Once again they were a little ruined but I didn't care that much.

I then dried my hair with the towel and tied it up into a Ponytail leaving a little of my fringe out.

I then placed the towel into the washing basket which was behind me.

I thought back to my first day in Tulsa. It had definitely been an experience in itself I laughed.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more before I turned the knob on the door and proceeded back into the lounge room.

**Well there you go. I know it's been a while but this would have to be my longest chapter ever, so be proud. Guys please, please remember to review I always love comments from my fans! And anything you would like to see in the story. I will update ASAP! Hope you like the story so far.**

**: ) Hannah **


	8. All Ubove

**I am Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: Ok guys you have arrived at chapter six ! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you for the reviews guys and if you haven't reviewed then you should really consider it. I KNOW IT HAS BEEN LIKE A MONTH BUT I HAVE EXAMS!!!! So if I don't update soon sorry I haven't forgotten you I'm just busy. Well happy reading : ) Hannah

**Catherine's POV**

As I walked down the hall I heard the television on and talking from the lounge room. When I walked in the talking ceased immediately and the only sound that could be heard was the television. I knew that the topic of conversation must have been me from the faces that were on the guys.

"Feeling better?" Darry said

"So much" I said, "and thanks for the clothes"

"No problem" said Soda "any time"

"Have you seen my bag I think I may have lost it last night?" I asked

"No it's, in front of the Television" Said Jhonny pointing to it.

"Thanks" I said and walked over and sat down next to Two-Bit who was watching the Mickey Mouse cartoon which was on the screen. I pulled out my school books and the running shorts that I had been given by Mr Marcus earlier in the day.

_Flashback_

"_As a condition on accepting you into the school you will have to participate in an activity which promotes the school and will keep you out of trouble." Mr Marcus told me. "Your record states that you have represented school in track before so I think that will suit you well here at Water Creek"_

_He then handed me a pair of running shorts and said:_

"_There is a track meet with another school this week, They are like competitions between schools to promote athleticism and being active. You will be competing in all events and you WILL need be there." _

_End Flashback_

"Are you on the schools track team?" Pony asked from the couch behind me.

"Yes" I replied

"You must be the new person our coach was talking about" Pony said

"He said that you're meant to be really good!"

"Well I guess I will have to live up to those expectations" I said with a grin on my face.

I stuffed my dirty clothes in the bottom of the bag and piled every-thing back inside.

"Well Thanks for every-thing but I think I better start walking home" I said and began to walk towards the door with my bag on my back.

"You're not going any-where" said Darry "It's getting late and unless you want to get jumped again I'll expect you to stay here"

"You've already done enough I'll be fine seriously" I replied

"I'm not taking that risk" said Darry "You're staying here for the night until you get yourself back together. Will your parents mind?"

I placed my bag on the ground beside the couch and walked over and took a seat between Soda and Steve.

"My parents..." I began "Well we were involved in an accident and they didn't make it through"

I lent back into the couch and clicked my nails together. It was a habit I had picked up from somewhere. I usually did it when I was uncomfortable or was zoned out of the conversation.

"Sorry" Soda said. "So I guess we're all in the same boat"

"What" I said coming back together with the conversation.

"Well our parents died to a couple of months back, car wreck" He replied. You could see by his face that it upset him.

"I'm sorry guys I shouldn't have bought it up." I said

"It's ok" Darry replied. "So who's hungry?"

"I'm starving" Said Two-Bit.

"You're always starving; you eat something and just want more." Said Dally

"That's the way I like" He replied

"Why don't we go to the Dingo for dinner? I'll drive." Darry said and stood to his feet.

"I'm up for it." Said dally and followed.

"Sure" said Pony and grabbed my hand so I stood up "c'mon"


	9. Exercise

**I am Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: So another chapter. I would just like to make something clear. I'm from Australia so the spellings of things are different from some other states and vice versa ok. So hope you like the story remember to review pls guys! Have Fun : ) Hannah

**Catherine's POV**

I was dragged along by Pony until we reached the front door.

"I have the front seat!" said Two-Bit as he pushed past us and ran to the car.

"Wanna Bet" said Soda who was right on his tail.

All of a sudden it was a rush to get to the car. One guy after another ran through the door until it was Pony and I left in the house watching the commotion.

In the end it was Darry in the front drivers seat, with Soda and Two-Bit beside him. Dally, Steve and Jhonny had to climb in the back of the Ute.

We walked down the steps out of the house just as Darry started the car.

"If you two are so good at running, let's see how fast you can go!" We heard Soda yell through the window, just as the car started to pull out.

Pony and I looked at each other, and ran down the steps, through the gate.

We started jogging up the street until the car speeded off in front of us with the guys screaming in the back.

Eventually we gave up. Pony too tired to carry on and me with my side hurting really bad.

We stopped to catch our breath going over and sitting on the curb of the road.

"I'm going to hurt them so bad when they get back" Pony said laying down half on the road half on the pavement.

"At least we got our exercise for the day" I laughed and lied down next to him my head near his chest trying to relax. "Doesn't the sky look beautiful when the sun is just about to set and you just begin to see all the starts come out?"

"Yeah" He replied "Makes you wonder about the world"

We heard a car rumble around the corner and stood up immediately. Pony pushed me behind him holding my hand and pulling out a switchblade.

To our relief the car was Darry's Ute and not a mustang.

"C'mon love birds" Dally yelled from the back, "hop in!"

We walked over to the car and Pony jumped in first using the wheel of the car to help him get up.

"I cannot get up there" I said

"C'mon I'll help you" said Pony

I gave him my hand and put my foot onto the wheel. He pulled me over and I fell into the back of the car laughing.

"Graceful" Steve said with a laugh

Pony sat down and I leaned on the side of the ute next to him.

"All ready?" Darry said from the car.

"Yep" we replied and he took of once more.

**Ok There you go another chapter really short I know beilieve me but this is all I have time for right now I will do little chapter or long ones when I can to keep you going with the story. PLEASE REVIEW guys once again any ideas or suggestions would be great. : ) Hannah**


	10. A LOVEly Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

**Welcome to another chapter and a special welcome to every-one who reviewed. Yes**** I get the spelling and grammar stuff but sometimes it's just too hard to wrap my head around if you get what I mean. So I really hope that your are enjoying the story. PLS REVIEW : ) Hannah**

We talked the whole way. Firstly about school and teachers, and then about running. Then the car came to a stop and the guys one by one began to jump out. Darry offered me his hand and helped me out from the back.

I looked up at where we were. A place called the Dingo.

"What are you waiting for?" I heard Soda yell.

I ran up and jumped between him and Pony,

"Nothing at All" I said, and kept walking.

We walked through the doors and sat down at a booth. I was in the middle with Pony on my Left side and Darry on my right, with the other guys sitting on the outsides.

The waitress came by,

"What would you like guys?" she asked

"8 Cheeseburgers and Pepsi's thanks" Darry replied

"Sure thing, coming up" The waitress said and walked off.

"So" Darry began "What do you think of our little town so far?"

"Well besides being jumped, getting lost, having to go to school and making my caregiver angry, it's pretty good!" I replied

"So where do you actually live?" Dally asked. "With another family or like a group home?"

"Well I live in a group home which is on the outskirts of Tulsa" I said

"So do you think that they will mind if your not home tonight?" Darry asked

"Well, My Caregiver is kind of strict when it comes to staying out at night when she doesn't know, but she can deal with it I don't think she's had the adrenaline rush of a missing child in a while!" I replied as the waitress came, put down our order and left.

I let the guys grab their food first since they paid for it. When they had finished and were digging in I grabbed the remaining Pepsi and cheeseburger. I opened the rapper and wow did it look good. We never really had take-away food in the care home; it always seemed to be this disgusting green gluggie stuff.

I took one bite and ate the rest and top speed. When I had finished, I savored the taste left in my mouth, it must have been one of the best meals I'd had in ages.

"Fast enough?" Two-Bit said as he finished the last of his burger.

"Pretty much" I replied with a smile.

After we had all finished dinner we began talking. When the music came on Two-Bit jumped up and insisted on dancing. Soda followed and they began to do the most ridiculous thing I had ever seen. Pony and I were laughing our heads off while the others joined in. They were all dancing around the room like idiots when they said;

"C'mon Catherine!" I felt the guys pulling me from my seat. Before I knew it I was dancing with them making a complete fool of myself. Then the music changed from upbeat to slow. I felt someone take my hand. I turned around to see Pony's eyes staring at me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked

"Sure" I replied.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his shoulders. We swung in time to the music and I put my head on his shoulders.

"So I bet when you woke up this morning you ever thought you would end up here?" He said

"Yea, it's kind of a surprise, but the best one I've has so far.

"Break it up lover birds" We heard Soda say behind us. He was being stupid and pretending to slow dance with Two-Bit. The others were watching from the booth staring at us.

We quickly separated from each other and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"It's getting late and we better be heading back" Darry said, as he stood up from the seat and began to walk to the door.

"Why are we leaving it's so early!" Soda explained as he followed Darry.

"We have 2 little love birds to look after now remember, we can't keep them up all night" Dally replied.

"Your not going to let me live this down are you guys" Pony said as

"Never" said Two-Bit as he ran at the door screaming; "Preeci and Pony sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

Every-one else eventually made their way to the truck and hopped in after the usual "Fight for seats"

We then began to drive home.

**Well another chapter. School is nearly over so I can update heaps fast. PLEASE REVIEW I'M COUNTING ON YOU. Hoped you liked it!! **

**: ) Hannah **


	11. A Sweet Desert

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

A/N: Well guys I've updated its a miracle. Yes I know I take a while but slow and steady. So guys thank you for the reviews. and those of you who read and don't review I think its time you did it. So have fun reading: ) Hannah

**Catherine's POV**

Well, the car trip home was definitely one I'll take to my grave. Steve and Jhonny got the front seats this time, while Dally drove. Pony and I were once again in the back but this time we were accompanied by Soda, Two-Bit and Darry.

"I always knew Pony would be a romantic one." Soda said as he frizzled Pony's hair.

"But to start so young" Two-Bit said as he joined the conversation.

"C'mon guys, drop it." Darry said.

Soda and Two-Bit looked at each other.

"Let's think about that" they said. "NEVER!" Soda and Two-Bit then began laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry about them Preeci" Darry said "Some of the guys can be a bit immature sometimes."

Pony and I looked at each other embarrassment clearly shown on our faces.

I began to wonder if Pony liked me. You know in THAT way. Surely he couldn't, this is me we were talking about. But could he?

The car came to a stop and I realized we were back at the Curtis Brothers house. Every-One jumped out and headed inside. Two-Bit went straight to the kitchen and bought out drinks. He handed us one and then sat down on one of the couches.

"I've got an idea" he said

"That's a first!" Darry replied

"Very funny Mr. Comedian" Two-Bit said. "So as I was saying why don't we play a game?"

"Alright" Jhonny replied "But I think that it should be Catherine's choice."

"Ok then" I began "How about Truth or Dare?"

"You have got to be joking" Soda said as he took the seat next to Two-Bit.

"No, I'm not joking. Are you scared" I said mocking a terrified expression.

"No, I'm not scared it's just a kid's game" he replied

"Good, if it's a kids game then you can go first" I said "Sodapop Curtis, Truth or Dare?" I gave him a smirk expression and waited for his answer.

"Dare" he replied and lent back in the couch looking pretty relaxed

Every-one was all ears, waiting for my answer. I thought of all the possibilities, trying to think of something that would get him back for all of his earlier comments. Finally I had my answer:

"I dare you to run to the spare lot down the road"

"To easy" he replied and stood up ready to go.

"I hadn't finished" I said. "Run to the spare lot, butt naked"

"C'mon, it's freezing outside" he replied

"Chicken?" Pony said, and began making clicking sounds.

"Fine I'll do it" Soda said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"This should be interesting" Dally said.

"More than you know" I replied.

"Preeci, what are you up too?" Steve said with a curious look on his face.

"You'll see" I said.

The bathroom door opened and from the hall emerged Soda wrapped in a towel. We all immediately burst into laughter.

"Shut up" he said "Let's just get this over with" he made his way to the door, dropped the towel and ran down the front steps and onto the street. There was an uproar of laughing from the house as Soda ran.

"Look at him go!" Two-Bit cracked.

"Guys, shut the door." I said

"Cya Hot Stuff" Two-Bit yelled into the night air

Soda turned his head around just in time to see the door shut behind him.

"CATHERINE!" We heard Soda yell from out on the streets as he ran towards us. "Open that door now NOW!"

We were all to busy to take any notice of him as he knocked furiously on the door.

"CATHERINE!" he said once more.

At this point I was on the floor laughing uncontrollably when a noise came from the bedroom down the hallway. A thump, a grunt, and then the sound of the door opening. We all fell silent when Soda ran from the hallway in a pair of Jeans and a singlet on. He immediately grabbed me and began tickling me on the floor.

"Stop it" I said giggling my head off.

"Not until you say sorry for your actions Ms Catherine" He replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry" I said still laughing uncontrollably

"Not good enough" Soda said and tickled harder.

"Stop, you're hurting me" I said half in laughter and half in pain from my ribs.

"Soda I think you should stop now" Darry said "She was jumped"

He immediately stopped and said "Sorry Preeci I forgot"

I laid there relieved that he'd stop tickling I don't think I could have put up with laughing for a second longer.

Soda picked me up and then put me on the couch next to Pony.

"It's alright" I said "No harm done"

"Now it's my turn" Soda then said "Catherine Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I replied

Inside I was worried at what he was going to say.

"I dare you to kiss Pony here" He said

"WHAT!" I said "You've taken the game to far now"

"Well, if you're chicken?" Soda said

I looked at Pony. I don't think he was to keen on the idea either. But maybe this would help me decide if he liked me?

"Fine" I said.

I turned to face Pony. I took a deep breath and then kissed his lips.

We could hear the guys in the background wolf whistling at us. But in truth it didn't matter. The kiss then turned deeper, more passionate.

Then we were broken apart. I looked up and saw Darry staring back at us.

"I think that's enough out of you two" he said.

"But it was just getting good" Two-Bit said

I could feel my face going red. If it went any darker it would match the bruising on my face.

"I think that's enough of that game for one night" Darry began once more. "Why don't we just watch some T.V?"

He then went and turned it one and changed the station to Mickey Mouse. Although the T.V was going the hot topic of conversation was the kiss Pony and I had just had.

Eventually it died down and every-one was watching the T.V. About an hour after Truth and Dare, I ended up resting my head on Pony's shoulder and falling asleep. I thought about the day I'd had. It was interesting but it definitely had its peaks!

**Well, there we go another chapter! Hope you liked it. I know where I'm going with the story it just takes time typing it all out if you get what I mean. So PLEASE REVIEW it would be nice to have some feedback from the people actually reading the story! I'll update soon!**

**: ) Hannah**


	12. Packing For Success

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preecily or Preeci as her Nickname.**

So welcome to another chapter : ) So I really hope that your enjoying the story and Please guys drop me a comment it would be really nice for someone to say that they actually want me to continue this story!

: ) Hannah

**CATHERINE'S POV **

I woke up to the sound of the Television going and the guys talking. I opened my eyes and saw all of the guys.

Two-Bit was in front of the T.V watching Mickey Mouse and eating a slice of chocolate cake. Dally was playing cards with Darry and Jhonny at the table. Steve and Soda were arm wrestling in the kitchen. And Pony Boy was right behind me, where I left him last night. As a sat up and yawed, Pony stirred.

"Good-Morning" I said with a smile.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" He replied.

"Great! You have a really comfy shoulder"

"Good-Morning, you two" Darry said from the table.

"Oh our couple has awoken" Two-bit cut in stuffing chocolate cake in his mouth.

"Your so funny, you know that Keith" Pony replied

"I know, I'm a regular comedian" Two-Bit said

"So are we going to drop you home today?" Darry spoke once more

"Oh Bugger I totally forgot. What's the time?" I said standing up and going over to my bag.

"It's around 10 am" Dally replied "You 2 sure slept in!"

"My caregivers gonna flip!" I said "When are we leaving?"

"Give me a sec I'll get the keys and I'll take you back" Darry said and stood up from the table

"Don't go" Pony said

"I don't want to" I replied "But what other choice do I have?"

"All ready to go?" Darry spoke again as he came back jingling the keys in his hand.

"Yep, Pony are you gonna come with us?" I replied

"Sure" he said and we all headed for the door.

"Cya Cathy!" I heard the guys say "Come back soon ok!"

"Sure Thing!" I replied and went to the car.

As we drove off, Pony and Myself next to each other and Darry driving I thought to myself about the people I'd met. Sure some weren't so friendly like the Soc's the other night. But the others, like the guys were some of the nicest people I've known. I wished I could stay with them instead of at the care home.

"So who are you running double with?" Pony asked

"Ha" I replied

"We have a doubles relay at the meet next week. Do you have a partner?" he asked again.

"Because I know so many people on the team" I replied with a smirk

"You know me, and that's what counts" he said "Want to do it together?"

"Sure that'll be great!" I said "We shall definitely come first. Is it for Medals or just for fun?" I asked

"It's for Medals. The results go on our records for like state championships and stuff like that, if we get chosen" He answered my question.

"Cool" I said

The car trip back to the home was on I dreaded. I knew that my caregiver would flip her lid, I knew that we would have green gush for dinner, and I knew that I would have no fun at all.

When we arrived I slowly got out of the car. In truth I wanted to stay with the guys not go back here.

I opened the door and I saw just what I thought I would. There was My Caregiver, Helga talking with the police.

"Cathe…." She began "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"'

"She got into trouble last night" Darry said standing in front of me becoming nearly father like. "But we found her and fixed her up."

"I'm sure you did" Helga said "Beat her up more like it!" She came and pulled me away from Pony and Darry.

"Helga it's not li……." I began but she cut me off.

"Gentlemen, arrested these boys" She said pointing to them.

"No" I said breaking free from her grip on me and walking towards Darry and Pony.

"They didn't do this; they're the ones who helped me. Leave them alone. There nicer than you'll ever be." I said

"You self centred, arrogant little Bitch!" Helga said and came over and slapped my face.

"Hold up, no one touches, Preec" Darry said and put me behind him next to Pony.

He hugged me into his arms as I cried. I was really scared and my face hurt. I was so happy Darry had done that it made me feel loved like someone cared about me.

"Are you ok" he said

"I'm alright" I replied holding of tears.

"It's ok we'll look after you" he said and kissed me on the cheek and continued to hug me. He was warm and felt nice to snuggle into. He made me feel safe.

"Excuse me Helga" one of the Policemen began "Did I just see you assault this girl"

"No, Well Yes but…." She replied

"But nothing, you never do that EVER to a child especially in your custody." The other policemen said

"It wasn't my fault" Helga spoke again

"Helga Anderson, you are no longer fit to take care of this young girl. We are taking her out of your custody." The first policeman spoke again

He walked over to me. "Sweetie, do you want to go get your stuff from your room, and we'll take you down to the station."

"But I want to stay with Darry and Pony" I replied

"Ok, just go get your stuff and I'll have a talk to Darry here is it?" he spoke again

"C'mon I'll give you a hand" Pony said

I removed myself from Pony's grip, took his hand and took him to my room. It was small and had a fold away bed. It didn't have much in it. A chest of draws, a dresser, A few duffle bags and some other sentimental stuff.

"I'll help you pack" Pony said taking one of the bags next to the dresser. He began to put the stuff in the draws into it.

I took the other and began to place the stuff on my dresser into it. I had photos and things that belonged to my parents on it. I had a gold locket that was very precious. They were the things I cherished the most in my life.

When we'd finished packing my stuff together we walked out the room and down the hall waiting to see what Darry and the Police had talked about and what was going to happen to me.

**So I hope you liked the chapter is it long enough? So please I will emphasise the word REVIEW it would be very nice to hear from you. : ) Hannah **


	13. The World Around Us

So I'm back with another chapter for you all. Please guy's review it would be nice as a Christmas pressie to see some new numbers to come up. So I hope you all like it : ) Hannah.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

**Catherine's POV**

As Pony and I walked out of the hall-way we saw Darry and the Policeman still talking.

"Don't worry" Pony said "It'll all be fine"

"I hope so" I replied and we started to walk towards them.

"Miss Preeciley" the policeman began "I will drop you back at the Cutis's household with Pony here, and Darry and I will go back to the station to discuss your placement"

"Alright" I replied

"Follow Me" he said and led us outside and to his car. Pony and I hopped in the back seat of the car while he spoke to Darry some more. After a few minutes Darry waved goodbye and walked back to the ute. The policemen got into the car and asked us for the address. Pony gave it took him and we took off.

I spent the car ride home staring out the window at my new surroundings. I hadn't noticed how different they were on one side compared to another. One was neat and tidy and the houses seemed more expensive like they had everything they needed. You could see Mustangs in the driveways and nicely painted roofs and walls. While a little further things started to change. The houses became more rundown and tacky. There were things across front yards and parts of the houses falling apart.

We finally arrived back home. The guys must have seen the car coming because they were all standing outside on the front porch.

"Cya later Guys" The policeman said from the front of the car. We jumped out and shut the door. He sped of and we were left standing.

I looked dup at the guys and saw confusion shown on their faces. We walked towards them carrying my bags in our hands.

"What's going on?" Dally began "And what happened to your face."

I lifted my hand and touched my cheek. I hadn't noticed before but it felt quite swollen and red.

"My caregiver kind of lost it" I replied "So they took me out of her custody."

Two-Bit took my bag from me and we all went inside. I took a seat on the couch with Pony beside me. I felt sick not real sick, guilt sick. I wasn't sure on what was happening and it worried me.

Soda handed me some ice rapped in a tea-towel and sat beside me. I placed it on my cheek and hoped it would help the swelling.

"So where's Darry? Soda asked

"He's down at the station with the police. They're trying to figure out where Cath's gonna go." Pony answered the question for me. I didn't really feel like talking to any-one at the moment.

As I listened to his answer reality hit me. What was going to happen to me? Sure I couldn't stand the care home but at least I had a roof over my head and food on a plate in front of me. Soda must have seen the worry on my face;

"Preeci, it'll all turn out fine, you'll see Darry will work it out." he said. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rapped his arms around me.

"I'm sick of this" I said. "I want a normal life, a family. Instead of being in Care homes scattered across the country."

"I know" Soda said "It's hard, we understand but Darry knows what he's doing. He won't give you up easily."

"And remember we're all here for you to." Steve said from behind the couch and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I said

"How about a bit of Mickey to cheer you up?" Two-Bit said walked over to the Television.

"No thanks" I replied releasing myself from Soda. "I think I just want to be alone right now"

I walked outside and sat down on the porch. I thought of all the possibilities. A new home, the streets or a random family. They were all as good as the next. I stared at the sky and watched the clouds go by. It captured my attention for about 10 minutes and then I went back inside.

I sat down in Darrys chair where he read the paper. I lifted my knees up and placed my head on them.

In that moment I felt like crying. I'd lost so much this year and it wasn't getting much better. I wanted everything back. My friends, my family.

I would do anything to talk to them again, about anything. See their faces, their smiles. All I wanted to do was tell them that I loved them once more.

So yep hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW guys remember its Christmas get into the giving mood: ) Hannah


	14. The Rush Of The Night

So I'm back again for another Chapter. I hope you're enjoying my story I'm really going as fast as I can here. So if you have any hints or ideas or suggestions I would love to hear from you - leave me a review and I promise I'll write back. Happy reading : ) Hannah.

**Catherine's POV**

I spent the afternoon in Darry's chair, looking through the window, reading, and just spending some time to myself. About 3 hours after Pony and I arrived home we heard Darry's car pull up on the curb.

I took no notice at first and continued to look outside, but when the screen door slammed and Darry appeared in front of it I looked up and awaited for what was gonna happen to me.

"We've come to a decision" Darry began as he sat down on the couch in front of the Television. I got up from my seat and went around and stood in front of him.

"Well, what is it!" I said becoming impatient I'd waited long enough for the answer to this question continuously surrounding my life.

"The Police said that you could stay with us..." Darry Began

"Yes!" I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"But" he continued "Your name is still on the Foster List so when someone would like to give you a shot you're out of here."

"Well, that's never gonna happen" I said "Who wants to adopt me?"

"Heaps of people would" Soda said

"Yep, aha, sure, Not happening" I replied with a smile on my face.

"You'll be surprised" Two-Bit said

"So where's Pony" I asked he didn't seem to be at home.

"He went to the lot. Didn't you see him leave?" Dally answered.

"Nope, had other things on my mind. I'll Cya guys later and thanks again Darry. I've gotta tell Pony the good news" I replied

I walked out the door and began walking down the street. YES I thought I had a location and I knew I was gonna stay there. Well if no one adopted me which as I said to the guys was impossible, right? Well until it came or if it ever did I couldn't be bothered thinking about it. All I cared about was telling Pony the good news.

I quickened my pace and after around 5 minutes I saw Pony sitting on a swing kicking his feet in the dirt.

"Pony!" I yelled basically running now. "I'm staying with you!"

I arrived in front of the swing set where he was sitting and stopped.

"Are you Serious" he replied his face perking up.

"Yep, Darry worked it all out. He said that until they find me a home I get to live with you!" I replied

"That's great!" he said jumping from the swing and giving me a huge hug and lifting me from the ground. I began to giggle as we fell onto the ground. We both burst out laughing as we tumbled over each other. Suddenly our eyes met and every-thing turned serious. I saw Pony differently in that moment. He seemed to have a different feeling when he wasn't around the other guys. Like he didn't have any-thing to prove.

Our lips met as we layed beneath the moonlight. And I had a feeling that this was right for a change. We both pulled away and looked at each other.

"So what does this mean?" Pony said

"I guess, well I don't know" I replied

"Well..." He replied "Maybe, sometime, you'd, maybe want to go to the drive in with me like as in on a date or as friends" he added

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me from my feet.

"So ready for the meet tomorrow?" Pony asked as I sat down on the swing set and he began to push me back and forth.

"Not really but they'll deal with it" I replied "What are we running?"

"Umm, usually there's 100M, 200M, 400M, 800M and a 1500M two person relay. You still up for doing it together?" he replied

"Yea of course, would I let you down" I said

"Haven't yet" he spoke.

"It's getting dark and it's beginning to get cold." I said "We better start walking back" I stopped the swing and stood up crossing my arms to keep me warm.

"Well I make a pretty good heater" Pony said and wrapped on arm around me and held me close.

"You sure do" I replied

We began walking home, watching the sunset and talking about, well just things. It was one of the best conversations I'd had in months. And it wasn't even about real things just mumbo jumbo teenage stuff.

He opened the front gate for me and we walked inside.

"Finally" Two-Bit "Where have you 2 gotten to?" he asked

"No where" I replied "Just hanging around really"

Just then Darry and Soda appeared from the hallway.

"You'll be staying in Pony and Soda's room Preec." Darry said "There's a mattress, your bags and some sheets in there for you."

"Thanks heaps" I replied and walked down the hall to see my new quarters.

It wasn't all that glamorous. There was a double bed -I assumed that this was Pony and Soda's, a desk, a wardrobe and then at the end of the bed was my mattress. I walked over and found my bags beside it. I searched through until I found my Pj's. A white spaghetti strapped singlet top and pink trackies.

I got changed, put my Connies and the end of the bed, removed the bandage from around my waist and looked at myself through the mirror on the wardrobe. I didn't look that bad. I let down my hair and retied it. I placed the clothes that Soda had lent me on the bed.

I walked back out to the lounge room and sat down next to Pony. I rested my head against his shoulder.

After about an hour of Talking, Television and a lot of fun Darry told us that maybe Pony and I should think about going to bed since we had school and the meet tomorrow.

We agreed, said goodnight and made our way to the bedroom. I made my bed while Pony got changed. I couldn't help but sneak a peak at him. He had an alright chest and seemed pretty fit. He took of his shoes and placed them beside the bed. I went about my business as he changed into his own track pants finishing the bed and hopping into it. When Pony was ready to go to sleep he also hoped into Bed.

We both knew that we were meant to sleep but we couldn't. We talked for what seemed like most of the night until Darry came in and told us to shut up and get some rest or we wouldn't even make it to the track. We both agreed said our goodnights and shut our eyes.

Another Chapter I actually wrote this in one night I thought about it and pretty much did it that's pretty good for me! So I hope your liking it. If you are that's terrific, if you aren't tell me what you want to see in the story and drop me a review. So I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas if I don't update soon!

: ) Hannah


	15. Education

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own Catherine Preeciley or Preeci as her Nickname.**

And Christmas is just around Corner! Yey gonna be Sweet, well welcome to another chapter of my story hope your enjoying it! Well if you're reading see the Sky by me as well then I have some news. I'm having major writers block on it so I don't know what to write with that one! If you have any ideas at all could you please tell me or it's gonna be a very short story! Well guys here we go again;

**Catherine's POV**

"Wake Up!" I heard the voice of Dally say as a fluffy pillow hit the side of my face.

"Mhm, What?" I said as I stirred from my sleep.

"Wake up" he repeated "You're gonna be late for school."

"Yea, I'm going" I said as I pulled back the sheets which were over me and rubbed my eyes. I completely forgot. School equals Early Mornings. I was not a morning person. I stood up and looked over to see if Pony and Soda were still in bed.

"No, Ms Sleepyhead they've been up for half an hour. I'll be outside, hurry up I'm driving ya." Dally said as he left the room.

I rummaged through my bags and looked for something to wear. I came to my decision. A pair of denim skinnys which had a few wears and tears in them, a white singlet and my Connies. I quietly tip toed across the hallway to have a shower.

I dried off and got changed. I walked back to my room dumping my Pj's on my bed. I looked around for my backpack and Jacket. I remembered they were in the lounge and made my way outside.

I walked out from the hallway and saw the guys all sitting in front of the television eating slices of chocolate cake.

"Morning" They said in unison and went back to there business.

I spied my bag behind the couch and went over to grab it. Inside I found the clothes from my first night in Tulsa, my jacket, schoolbooks and my running gear.

"Ready to go?" Pony asked from behind me.

"Hold on a sec I'll just dump some clothes and we'll be on our way." I replied and quickly went to our room and threw them on the bed.

"Hurry Up!" I heard Dally yell from the lounge.

"I'm coming!" I replied appearing from the hallway.

"Have a good day at school" Darry said "We'll be up at the school after work to watch you in the meet."

"Ok" I said and disappeared out the front door walking down to join Pony and Dally in the car.

The drive to school took around 10minutes. Dal drove really fast. I don't think he really cared about the whole road rule deal, his way or no way it was with him.

When we arrived we jumped out, said goodbye and made our way inside. Word must have spread around the Soc's community because all of the girls and guys were giving me strange expressions. I ignored them and tried to make conversation with Pony.

"What do we have today?" I asked when we arrived at our lockers. He unlocked his as I fiddled with mine.

"We have English for the morning sessions, Science for the middle sessions and Maths in the afternoon." he replied "And then our meet."

"Can't forget good old Math." I said with a smile still trying to figure out the complexity of my locker.

"Here, let me try" Pony said. I stood aside and let him work his magic. Surprisingly enough it worked and the door swung open.

"Thanks." I said

"No prob, you just have to turn it and bang the door" he replied.

I grabbed my English books and shut my locker. I lent on it and waited for Pony.

"So," I began "What's English like?"

"Its pretty good." he replied "We have a nice teacher but once again she can't control the class."

"Go figure" I replied "At least I know it's something I'll pass"

"Yea, I get what you mean" Pony said as he shut his door.

The bell went and we began to make our way to the HSE block, where English was held.

We sat next to each other in class in the same row as some other greasers. When I sat down I could hear the Soc's giggling and talking behind me. I knew it must have been about me since I heard my name came up in the conversation several times.

I tried to ignore them as my English teacher entered the room. Her name was Mrs. Butterston. She seemed quite nice.

"Good-Morning" She said as she placed her books on the desk and handed out the novel we were going to be studying.

"If you'd all open your notepads and copy this down please" she began writing on the board. I did as I was told and tried to keep up to her pace. Once we'd finished she'd left us a note in red at the bottom. "Please begin reading the books I have given you" I opened it and saw that it was pretty advanced. That was good I like books which were in-depth, gives you something to do.

The rest of the day was pretty much spent like that. I met new teachers (some nicer than others). Got new schoolwork and had to put up with the Soc's. It became a usual thing. I walked passed one of them talking to Pony and either saw fingers being pointed at me or weird expressions on their faces.

When the final bell went I was so relived school was over. I gathered my books quickly and waited out-side the door for Pony. I knew that the meet was going to start at 3.30pm, half an hour from now. I really wanted to do well and show the rest of my team that I wasn't just a lazy newbie. Pony came through the door and I greeted him with a smile.

"Ready for the meet?" he said as we began walking back to our lockers.

"I think so" I replied.

We arrived at our lockers and quickly undid the locks. I used the trick that Pony taught me and it worked. I placed my work in my bag, took out my running gear and shut the door. Pony did the same and then we were off.

We got changed and arrived at the track 5 minutes after the bell. My uniform was a pair of running shorts and a kind of white singlet top. We searched the stands and sure enough true to there word sitting 4 from the front were the guys. They waved to us and we waved back.

We made our way to the competitor's tent. Inside were the other people from our school 2 boys and 2 girls and the other six competitors from the other school. We were dressed in Maroon while they were wearing green. The official came in the tent and explained the whole be fair rule kinda thing. She then handed us numbers mine was 014. I pinned it on my shirt and sat down on the bench inside ready to be called.

Pony sat next to me and said; "Don't worry, you'll be great!"

"Thanks" I replied

"Ready for the double?" he asked me

"Yep we are going to win that race of that I'm Pretty sure" I replied "Who are we versing in it?"

"A team of 2 guys" he replied and pointed to these fancy green dudes.

"Easy" I said "They'll see a flash of red and then the second place flag"

"That's the Spirit" Pony said as he stood up. "C'mon lets go watch the others"

I followed him and went through the doors of the tent. As we walked I couldn't help but feel the butterflies build in my stomach.

**Well yep another chapter for you to read. Please take in my earlier comment if you have any ideas for this stoary or the other one don't hesitate to review or email me and tell. Have a great Christmas every-one: ) Hannah**


End file.
